


My Pokemon Girlfriend

by Lars_Dempsey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breasts, Butts, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pokephilia, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lars_Dempsey/pseuds/Lars_Dempsey
Summary: Viktor Grows a Specific Interest In his Pokemon Hatterene
Kudos: 10





	My Pokemon Girlfriend

Viktor Squirted Some Lube On To his hand

Time for his Nightly Hobby

He Went onto a Browser and Searched up some Adult Videos

Recently Hes Been into a Specific Kink and that being The Concept of Fucking Pokemon or Pokephilia

Now Now, Not pokemon like Garchomp or Arcanine, Human Like Pokemon, Specifically Gardevoir

There were a Few Popular Pokemon in Porn, Even Though a Large Group of People Shunned the Concept Of Pokemon-Human Action But it Wasnt Illegal

Gothitelle, Roserade, Machoke, Lopunny and.. Hypno

There Were a Lot Of Pokemon That Had Poularities For Reasons That Were Ovbious from one Look at Them

That was No More Evident than the Two Who Dominated in Popularity, Which Were Machamp and Gardevoir

He was Searching some Naughty Videos of His Queen Gardevoir, His favourite Was "Jazz The Slutevoir"

Whilst Looking Through he Noticed a New Contender was Rocking up in Popularity: Hatterene

Even though Hatterenes Look Odd at a Glance, There 6'3 Height was a Lie, Behind the Hair She was Hiding a Small 4'11 Body (Hopefully You Get what I Mean)

This Caught His Attention Because Viktor Had a Hatterene and He Never Imagined Sexual Thoughts About Her

But Enough of That, He Just Found a Video of a Gardevoir Giving Oral and it was a Pov from the Oral Receiver

He Then Procceded to Do His Business

From that Point on Viktor Kept Thinking About His Hatterene, He Sneaks Peeks at Her Ass and Breast Region, Even Though There wasnt Really Anything To look at, Her Hair Covered them, There was Still Slightly Visible Curves

Viktor Recently Travelled To The Isle of Armor, It Was an Interesting New Location for Galarians, Locations Likes Beaches were Literaly Foreign To Most,

Beuatiful Beachs, A Warm Climate, No Shock That Once It Opened to The Public It was a Popular Location

Viktor Currently Was Walking on the Beach, There were Plenty of People on the Beach, His Hatterene Lightly Hovered Behind Him

He Saw People Sun Tanning, Children and Pokemon Playing, Busty Girls In Skimpy Bikinis Showing off, And... Pokemon Showing Off

He Suddenly tried to Hold In His Excitement as He Walked Past People and Pokemon,

He Then Saw A Guy With A Gardevoir, The Gardevoir Had No Dress On as Her Ass and Legs Were Exposed, She had her Back to Him as Her Owner Stood beside Her Chatting to People, Most Likely his Friends

Viktor Seemed to Catch the Worst Possible Time in the Groups Vulgar Discussion

"You Definetly Plow Her Dont you?" Someone Asked

Hehe" The Guy Chuckled As He Smacked Her Ass

Viktor Got a Huge Boner Seeing The Naked Gardevoirs Butt and Seeing it Jiggle

He looked Down at His Boner, Panicked and Looked around for a Bathroom

He Spotted One In the Distance

He Quickly Walked off, Cringing as He got Glares and Disgusted Looks from People

He Went inside The Weirdly Pristine Toilets, As He Rushed into a Stall

He was Rock Solid!

He Would Just Wait for it to Go Down...

Viktor Turned Around And was Suprised To see his Hatterene With Him, He forget She was With Him as She Squeezed into the Stall with him

Hatterene Had a Blank Innocent Expression, But Then gave a Friendly Smile

"Uh... Could You... Give me a Minute?" Viktor Asked in such a Compromising position

Hatterene was Confused, Viktor Cringed as His Cock Bulged out his Pants im front of Hatterene

Hatterene Looked at Viktors Waist to see a Diglet in his Pants

Then Out of Nowhere, Hatterene With her "Hat Hand" Poked Viktors Bulge, She Semmed Confused

"uuhh..." Viktor Groaned at Her Touch, It was a Strong Poke

She looked Up at Him and Poked It again, More Gentle, She Sensed arousal from him

She Caught on What was Going on, She Wasnt Entirely Oblivious, She Knew Sexual Acts and Desires

She Smiled ad She Tried to tug his Pants Down, It was difficult with one Hand

"What On Earth?" He Thought "This is Happening?

"No Girl...This is Innappropriate" Viktor Half Heartedly Tried to Stop her, But He Knew He Wanted It~

By Now his Pants Were Down by his Ankles as Hatterene Groped His Meat

She Had a Firm Grip as She Started Pumping, Hoping She Was Doing Good

She Pumped With Her Two Fingers and Massaged the Tip with her Other Finger

Viktors Knees were Weak as She Jerked, Hoping for her Masters White Goo

"ahhh..." Viktor Groaned, As he did His Cum Squirted onto the Floor and a Little on Hatterenes Hand

She Smiled Knowing She Did Good

"Hatterene~" Viktor Said Lustfully

"Well... Lets Go Then" Viktor said Ripping a Sheet of Toilet Paper and Wiping Any Mess of Him

Hatterene Nodded as They Left the Bathroom

From that Point on, Viktors Rankings For His P.I.L.F Was Changed From Gardevoir to Hatterene~

(To be Continued)

(Im either Gonna Udate this Chapter Or add a Second Chapter, Either way im not done With this Yet, Thanks for Reading)


End file.
